The Last Day on Earth
by Redsparrow3
Summary: This is a songfic about Clive's thoughts while destroying London. Memories and voices of his beloved parents rip him back and forth between his hopeful thoughts in his dreams and his plans of destruction in his reality.


A/N: This is a songfic and the song is 'The Last Day on Earth' by Kate Miller-Heidke. I love this song :)

My first try at a songfic, let's see how this goes shall we…

Sincerely, Redsparrow3

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or professor Layton and any of its characters

XXXX

_Look down_

_The ground below is crumbling_

I laugh madly at the mess I am making, at the homes I am crushing. I'm not thinking straight.

_Look up_

_The stars are all exploding_

I tilt my head back and let out a howl of emotionless laughter. My machine of mass destruction is crushing the lives of millions, just as my life was once crushed. My mind should be focused on my plan but it is wandering to a memory of long ago, to the reason I am rebelling…

_It's the last day on earth_

_In my dreams, in my dreams_

I remember it as if it happened just yesterday, or as if a day has never gone by when I haven't bitterly remembered or even dreamt it. The day went by in a blur as the earth shook from underneath me and the sound of screams and shattering glass surrounded me. I was scared, and still am, I did the only thing I could. I ran.

_It's the end of the world_

_And you've come back to me in my dreams_

On that fateful day my parents were wrongly taken from me and it wasn't long until I swore my revenge. The destruction of London is upon us all and there is nothing they can do to stop me.

_Between_

_The dust and the debris_

_There's a light_

_Surrounding you and me_

My mind continues to wander to horrible nightmares that still haunt my every thought; luckily they are soon replaced with sweet dreams, dreams of them once again being with me. I will avenge them.

_It's the last day on earth_

_In my dreams, in my dreams_

_It's the end of the world_

_And you've come back to me in my dreams_

Their happy faces smile at me and as long as they stay I won't feel the madness that death threw upon me any longer.

_And you hold me closer_

_Than I can ever remember being held_

_I'm not afraid to sleep now_

_If we can stay like this until_

"Mamma, Daddy?" I scream out and sudden warmth fills me and I feel safe, but London will still pay.

_It's the last day on earth_

_In my dreams, in my dreams_

_It's the end of the world_

_And you've come back to me_

I can be with them. If only I wasn't only dreaming.

_In my head I replay our conversations_

_Over and over 'til they feel like hallucinations_

_You know me; I love to lose my mind_

I can't take this anymore, their voices, sweet familiar voices, are haunting me. "YOU WILL PAY, LONDON!"

_And every time_

_Anybody speaks your name_

_I still feel the same_

_I ache, I ache, I ache inside_

People always told me that they know how I feel, that they felt my pain. They don't feel me. They don't know this agony. They lie.

_In my head I replay our conversations_

_Over and over 'til they feel like hallucinations_

_You know me; I love to lose my mind_

My mind try's snapping back to attention, to the situation at hand, and I force myself to control the machine, I lunge for a random lever and yank it down _'Don't do this, my darling Clive' _my mother's voice sounds and I pull my hand away from the lever, stung.

_And every time_

_Anybody speaks your name_

_I still feel the same_

_I ache, I ache, I ache inside_

"What do I do mamma?" I cry out and I wrap my hands around my stomach in pain and confusion. No one replies.

_I ache, I ache, I ache inside_

_I ache, I ache, I ache inside_

_I ache, I ache, I ache inside_

"Mamma, Daddy?" I sob as I sink to the ground and tighten my arms around my knees. "Please tell me what to do" I scream into the emptiness of the room. After a while I brush myself off and stagger over to the machines controls. I must stop hallucinating, playing make believe. London shall pay.

XXXX

Thoughts?

Sincerely, Redsparrow3


End file.
